narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Obitos beweggründe
ES IST OBITOOOOOO DEFINITIVV ---- thumb|Obito: So mag man ihn, naiv und nett, erinnert irgendwie an Naruto Achtung, Spoiler! Hallo liebe Naruto-Fans, da im lezten Kapitel endlich bestätigt wurde dass Tobi Obito ist kommt meine, naja, Frage: Warum hat Obito so gehandelt wie er es als Tobi getan hat? Btw, ich bin neu hier, hab jetzt alles gespoilert, da der Anime noch nicht so weit ist. Warum? Also, ich hab mir dazu einige Gedanken gemacht und sollte ich mich vielleicht irren oder habt ihr eure eigene Meinung, dann schreib sie doch bitte hier rein, ich finde das Thema nämlich seh interessant. Nun zu meiner Theorie. Ich mag Obito und der Gedanke, dass er einfach so mal die Welt unterwerfen will, um für Frieden zu sorgen scheint mir eher unwahrscheinlich. So, jetzt hab ich mir überlegt wieso er es trotzdem tun sollte. Bekannterweise war Obitio als Kind in Rin verliebt. Kakashi hat zwar bestätigt, dass diese bereits tot sei, das hat er aber von Obito auch gedacht. Die Umstände von Rins Tot sind noch unbekannt, werden aber meiner Meinung nach in diesem Zusammenhang geklärt werden. Eine Möglichkeit ist, dass Obito nicht verkraften kann, dass sie tot ist und quasi wie Nagato bis kurz vor seinem Tot andere vor ähnlichem Schmerz bewahren und sieht den einzigen Weg darin, alle zu kontrollieren. Eine andere, sehr weit hergeholte Theorie, das muss ich zugeben, aber sie gefällt aufgrund ihrer Aussicht für ein Happy End, ist folgende: Rin ist noch am Leben, wird aber evt von Jemanden (vorzugsweise Zetsu, da wenig über ihn bekannt ist) gefangen gehalten, um Obito zu erpressen. Es ist nunmal so, dass alle Charaktere irgendeine Rolle spielen, sonst könnte man sie auch genauso gut weg lassen, Da Zetsu noch keine wirklich wichtige Rolle gespielt hat und auch wenig über die Umstände von Rins Tot bekannt sind, wird das alles noch eine große Rolle spielen im Bezug auf das weiterhin vorhandene Mysterium dass Tobi/Obito umgibt. Ich freu mich auf eure Ideen. Breakin'habit (Diskussion) 03:16, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Eure Meinung zu der ganzen Sache Hey, schön, dass du dich hier angemeldet hast und direkt mitdiskutieren und überlegen möchtest. Nun aber mal ein paar inhaltliche Punkte: Bisher ist es NICHT bestätigt dass Tobi = Obito ist. Der Stand bisher ist, dass Tobi Obitos Körper benutz. Auch steht in Kapitel 599 nur da, dass SEIN NAME Obito ist. Deine Frage wie, warum und weshalb das sein kann, dass tobi obito ist, wird gerade u.a. von mir im Tobi = Obito Forum diskutiert. Du hättest dich vielleicht erst einmal umsehen sollen bevor du direkt ein neues Forum aufmachst. Trotzdem antwort ich dir mal noch auf deine 2. Theorie: Tobi scheint wesentlich mächtiger und stärker zu sein als Zetsu und warum sollte Zetsu Tobi Materialien wie z.B. die weiße Masse für seinen Arm zur Verfügung stellen, wenn er ihn erpresst? Was hätte Zetsu von der Erpressung? Tobi wäre ja der Anwender des Infinite Tsukiyomi (schreibweise ist mir grad ned geläufig) und somit wird auch Zetsu unter das Genjutsu fallen, kann mir nicht vorstellen dass er Tobi also dazu zwingen sollte... Signatur kommt morgen ordentlich hin bin am Handy. DommeUG (Diskussion) 17:14, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Coole sache, dass hier so schnell geantwortet wird^^ Ja dass Tobi Obitos Körper benutzt, der Gedanke kam mir nat auch schon, aber ich hab mir dann auch Folgendes gedacht: Warum das komplette Kapitel mit Obitos Vergangenheit ausfüllen, wenn er es zuletzt nicht ist. Zudem hat Tobi zu Kakashi gemeint er müsse ihn verstehen wenn ich mich nicht irre, was mich wiederum in der Annahme bestätigt dass er es wohl sein muss. Das mit Zetsu kam mir insofern, weil man eben sehr wenig über ihn weis, klar wie schon gesagt die Theorie war weit hergeholt, aber die würde mir besser in den Kragen passen sollte Tobi jetzt tatsächlich Obito sein. Wie stark Zetsu auch letztendlich ist, darauf müssen wir wsl noch warten, ich denke das wird noch so ein Trumpf in der Hinterhand sein, genauso wie Orochimaru, der jetzt auch wieder doch lebt. Dass ich vorher nicht in dein Forum geguckt hab tut mir leid, bin erst seit n paar Tagen hier aktiv^^ Dann hät ich mir das hier sparen können, dachte nur dass die alle hauptsächlich die Identität diskutieren und hab nich weiter nachgeschaut, wird mir hft nicht nochmal passiern :) Breakin'habit (Diskussion) 06:33, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich schließe mich DommeUG an, dass ich die zweite Variante für wenig plausibel halte. So wie Zetsu und Tobi miteinander agieren erscheint mir das nicht wie ein Verhältnis aus Erpresser und Opfer. Wenn Tobi seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen kann würde Rin genauso betroffen...damit würde er ihr in meinen Augen nur bedingt helfen und wie schon gesagt, ein Erpresser lässt sich auch in meinen Augen nicht so durch die Gegend scheuchen wie das Zetsu tut. Das Motiv eines enttäuschten Weltbilds, unter anderem durch den "Vertrauensbruch" seines Freundes Kakashis, erscheint mir da logischer. Mfg Tobi84.59.26.250 10:58, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Obito hat als einzigstes von allen Uchiha den Willen des feuers. Obito ist ein sehr mitfühlender und emotionaler Mensch. Obwohl Obito auch manchmal eine aggressive Art besitzt, ist er insgesamt doch immer eine liebevolle und freundliche Person. Doch für einen Ninja hat Obito eigentlich ein viel zu weiches Herz und seine wahre stärke liegt weniger im Ninja-Dasein, sondern in seiner Menschlichkeit. Seine Kameraden, Freundschaft und Liebe sind ihm wichtiger als alles andere und sieht er eines davon in Gefahr, wächst er über sich hinaus und gibt alles, um zu beschützen was ihm wichtig ist. Warum er seinen glauben verloren hat...hm.....schwer zu sagen, aber ich denke da er sowieso so rechtschaffend ist und er Rins tot mitbekommen hat, das er das nicht verkraften kann und mit seinem Genjutsu Frieden bringen will, dass nicht nochmal jemand so leiden muss. Seine alte art mag ich sehr, aber er ist genau wie Sasuke vom guten Weg abgekommen, wird wohl am Blut und am Clan liegen, dennoch denk ich das Obitos Persönlichkeit mehr mit seinem Plan zutun hat!Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 17:56, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich würde sagen Obito hat Rins tod miterlebt und wurde und dadurch nen schock gekriegt hat und ein bissl plemplem wurde. Das er seine guten Manieren vergessen hat und verhindern will dass andere den schmerz auch fühlen. 2. Theorie: Obito denkt dass die Menschheit schlecht ist und nur dann aufhören kann zu kämpfen wenn alle leute seinem willen folgen. Denn wenn dies so wäre gäbe es keine kämpfe mehr. Das wars von mir ich bin selber obito-fan und habe diese Theorien völlig unabhängig zu meiner meinung von obito aufgestellt. LG [[User:Kristallmogry|'Kristallmogry']][[User talk:Kristallmogry|'(hier Morddrohungen schreiben)']] 18:21, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Wie kommst du darauf, dass Obito der einzige Uchiha ist, der den Willen des Feuers hat? Ich würde ja mal sagen, dieses Attribut passt wohl wesentlich besser auf Shisui und Itachi, die beide ihr Leben gaben, um Konoha zu retten. Obito war einfach nur nett, aber ob das mit dem Willen des Feuers zusammenhängt, ist fraglich. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 19:59, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Itachi hat eiskalt den ganzen Clan umgebracht, nichtmal zu seinem Clan kann man stehen -.- ey und dann haut der einfach so feige ab, will naruto einfangen damit er umgebracht wird, zum glück war Jiraiya da, und allein was Itachi Sasuke angetan hat, schützen seinen kleinen Bruder ist ja ok, aber ihm ein Trauma zuverpassen? Das ist echt übel! Hätten Shisui und Itachi wirklich den Willen des Feuers dann hätten sie einen weg gefunden Konoha zu schützen und den Uchiha leben lassen, für mich nur eiskalte Mörder! Obito hätte das nie getan, immerhin ein stolzer Uchiha der nicht den Clan in den Dreck zieht wie Itachi. Wenn jemand das Dorf gerettet hat, dann war das Naruto, der sogar noch Nagato überzeugt hat, Itachi nur lügen, lügen und lügen! Kein Wunder das Tobi/Obito Naruto hasst, weil er den selben Willen hat wie er damals. Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 21:08, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Meine Theorie wäre, dass er sich einfach komplett von seinen Freunden im Stich gelassen fühlt und schon immer eifersüchtig auf Kakashi war. Er opfert sein Leben, damit Rin lebend da rauskommt und gibt ihm sogar sein Auge und Rin stirbt iwie trotzdem, was ihn wahrscheinlich sehr getroffen hat. Hinzu kommt, dass er schon immer in Kakashis Schatten gelebt hat und seinen Platz einnehmen wollte, den als Rins Objekt der Begierde und den als der starke coole Typ den alle mögen. Und ausgerechnet diese Reizfigur lässt dann Rin sterben. Vermutlich kam in dieser Sinnkrise dann Madara und hat ihn mit seinem Hass "infiziert" und so wurde er zu Tobi.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DasallmächtigeJ|'(Dissi)']] 21:43, 3. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Meine Theorie wäre das Obito Rins tot miterleben musste und deshalb verhindern will das noch mehr Leute einen Sinnlosen tot sterben, also will er Frieden bringen um die Leben seiner Ehemaligen Kameraden zu schützen. [[User:Masta of Desasta|'Masta of Desasta ']][[User talk:Masta of Desasta|'(noch Fragen?)']] 09:25, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Mich interessiert jetzt eher wie er es geschafft hat zu überleben! Kizuna Namikaze (Diskussion) 19:09, 4. Sep. 2012 (UTC)